


Darling Ingrid and Lovely Dorothea

by softgals



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, just some fluff, vaguely a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgals/pseuds/softgals
Summary: In which Dorothea helps Ingrid get ready for an important event.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Darling Ingrid and Lovely Dorothea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bizzybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/gifts).



> at short fic for my gf, the CEO of dorogrid

Dorothea lets out a laugh when Ingrid walks into her room, before she can even think to hold it in. “Ingrid, my darling, you look like you’ve never seen a hairbrush.”

Ingrid blushes, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Her cumberbund is falling off and her tie is horribly uneven, but Dorothea thinks she looks cute just the same. Just maybe not completely presentable yet.

“I know this is bad luck-“ Ingrid begins apologetically, cheeks no less pink. Dorothea makes her blush now just as much as the first time she kissed her in the courtyard outside of their school dance junior year.

Dorothea just shakes her head and gestures towards her vanity. “Sit down.”

Ingrid obeys, sitting down and frowning at her reflection in the vanity mirror. The table is covered in more makeup than Ingrid can identify, and she feels bad about how little time she’s spent getting ready (most of her morning has been pacing, worrying, threatening Sylvain that if he gave a bad toast she’d kill him, and then threatening Felix that if he let Sylvain give a bad toast she’d kill him too) compared to Dorothea. Then again, Dorothea fell in love with her when she was an awkward student with too many identical pairs of sweatpants and more hair than she knew what to do with, so clearly she didn’t mind.

“You don’t have to-“ Ingrid begins again, but Dorothea shushes her.

“Ingrid, I’ve been ready for an hour now.” It’s true. Petra and Edie had helped her already that morning, and now her hair was suitably shiny with a piece in the front intricately braided and pinned back with a flower that matched her bouquet. “If I don’t have a distraction, I’ll just end up redoing my eyeshadow again.”

Ingrid quiets at that, letting Dorothea pick up her brush and begin gently brushing Ingrid’s hair. She had already brushed it herself, but it still wouldn’t stop sticking up in every possible direction, and it always looked much better when Dorothea did it anyway. Dorothea’s touch was always soft, working out each knot with a patience Ingrid did not possess. 

It doesn’t take Dorothea long to finish, and when Ingrid looks in the mirror she’s amazed at how calm her hair has become in the course of five minutes. 

“See? All better.” Dorothea comments, before planting a kiss on Ingrid’s forehead that leaves behind a red smudge they’ll have to wash off before they leave.

Dorothea gestures for Ingrid to stand up. “Now let’s see about that tie.”

“You know how to tie a tie?” Ingrid asks, not because she doubts Dorothea is incapable of anything, but because she’s been wearing suits since their senior prom and still can never get her tie right, so it will be a little embarrassing if Dorothea outdoes her.

Dorothea nods. “It’s always better to be prepared.” She swats Ingrid’s hands away, and then goes about untying the tie, then retying it, giving Ingrid instructions of when to turn her head or lift her collar along the way. After that, she fixes Ingrid’s cumberbund, tucks her shirt in the proper way, and straightens the flower pinned to Ingrid’s jacket, just for good measure.

Dorothea steps back and crosses her arms, satisfied. “There. Now everyone will see how handsome you are.”

Ingrid smiles the way only Dorothea can make her smile. “But I’m nowhere near as beautiful as you are.”

“Nonsense” Dorothea responds, but she blushes under all her makeup just the same. “Will you zip up my dress for me?”

Ingrid nods, and Dorothea turns around to give her access to the zipper. Ingrid zips it up carefully (she’d accidentally broken a zipper before, and she wasn’t going to make that mistake again with such an important dress). Ingrid tries not to let her eyes linger on Dorothea’s bare back for too long as she zips past it. But god, every inch of Dorothea is beautiful, and Ingrid is the luckiest girl in the world.

“All done.” Ingrid says when she’s finished fastening the class at the top.

Dorothea moves to stand beside her, and they gaze at themselves in the mirror, side by side. It makes everything feel real. They’ve really made it all the way here, and today is really the day. 

“We make a pretty handsome couple.” Dorothea says with a smile. “Just one more thing.”

She slips back to her vanity to grab a wipe and gently wipe away the lipstick Ingrid had forgotten was on her forehead. Then she reapplies her own lipstick one final time.

“Are you ready?” Dorothea asks.

“Yes.” Ingrid replies, and she is, has been since the day she finally pulled out the ring, and months before that. 

Ingrid holds out her arm, and Dorothea takes it.

“Well then, my dear Ingrid, let’s go get married.”


End file.
